


Morning Glow

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 500 words, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl likes to think while he cooks and finally says what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> The house is still in the early morning glow as Daryl makes his way down stairs to start up a small breakfast for their family. Alexandria had grown on Daryl and his group quickly, it was more than any of them had dared to dream was possible. They had shelter, food and even hot water. Daryl had avoided the water until Carol had nagged him into finally showering. The look on Rick's face when he had seen him after had convinced him to shower more.

Alexandria had done wonders for their relationship. He and Rick had their own room upstairs across the hall from Carl and little ass kicker. The bed in the room was bigger than they needed and softer than the harsh ground they had been sleeping on for so long now. Daryl and Rick could finally spend more nights together now that they had more people taking watch at night.

Rick, Daryl and the rest of their family had slowly split into three houses, all of which were fairly close to one another. Everyday they would gather at the Grimes house hold for breakfast. Daryl, having become fast friends with Eric, had taken up cooking as a hobby and was usually the one in the kitchen.

Mornings had become Daryl's favorite time of day. The house was peaceful and aglow with early dawn but more than anything he loved that he and Rick were usually the first to rise. Speak of the devil, Daryl thought as the former cop wondered into the kitchen shirtless and damp from a shower. Rick walked over to Daryl and placed a kiss on his cheek as the hunter poured him a cup of instant coffee before turning back to the oven to flip the now perfect toast onto a plate.

Rick took the plate form him and placed it on the table with a smile. Daryl had already placed plates and silverware for everyone around the table. Rick glanced in the middle to see that today was a hash browns and deer meat day. Daryl poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting beside Rick. They both knew they had at lest thirty minutes to themselves before the rest of their family arrived.

Daryl glanced at Rick as he sipped his coffee, admiring his clean shaven face for the thousandth time. Rick swallowed and winked at Daryl when he caught the other man watching him. Daryl hid his blush behind the rim of his cup as he thought about how happy he was. They were alive, they had made it trough the dead and the evils of this new world and he knew he had to say the words he'd been holding back.

Clearing his throat to get Ricks attention Daryl ignored the thudding of his heart and the negative voice in his head saying Rick would never feel as strongly as he did and just let the words come. "Rick, I love you." Daryl said. 

" love you too, Daryl."


End file.
